


Nabari Politics

by quendy8why



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Angst, Depression, Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, M/M, Plenty of swearing, Suicidal Thoughts, manga spoilers probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quendy8why/pseuds/quendy8why
Summary: What if Miharu's conversation with Yoite in the old train car had gone differently?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic! (Because this series needed a fix-it.) Sorry if Miharu seems out of character. I've assumed he's hiding depression and/or strong feelings about suicide underneath his "unfeeling" exterior. You never know, with him. Oh, and If you comment on this I will be very grateful

"I want you to make it so I never existed," Yoite says to young Miharu Rokujou,

"You want to die?" Miharu asks, surprised. They're alone in an abandoned train Yoite likes to use as a secret hideaway.

"I want you to change the past so that I was never born into this world." Yoite replies. Miharu is the newly discovered keeper of the hijutsu "Shinrobansho". It is widely known in the nabari (ninja) world that the Shinrobansho has nigh-unlimited preternatural power, and it is Yoite's wish for Miharu to use it to permanently erase him from history.

"That's selfish." Miharu replies. 

 _You're wrong!_ Yoite rails internally. "How could that be selfish?" He responds, becoming quickly furious. "It's for the good of everyone! Your power could undo so much death and suffering." He's speaking of the people Yoite is tasked with killing as an assassin for the Kairoshuu, an enemy ninja clan. Yoite uses the forbidden kira technique, sending his ki, or life force, into victims and often killing them from the inside out.

"And if the Shinrobansho doesn't pan out?" Miharu counters. "WHAT IF the past is a lost cause? What are you gonna do then?"

"Then," Yoite says, distraught, "I have nothing."

"BULLSHIT. The way to right your wrongs is not to seek an escape. You're looking for an easy way out and it isn't gonna fix anything. Look at me Yoite. There is a way out of this darkness and it isn't a pass to oblivion. If you can't see it yourself, then let me show you."

Yoite is frozen by Miharu's unexpected display of emotion. He had thought the kid completely apathetic, but somehow Yoite had said something that upset him. "I'm sorry if I seem doubtful but...how can you have so much hope for someone like me?"

Miharu looks him straight in the eye as he says, "I'm not relying on hope. This is something much more substantial."

"What is it?" Yoite asks.

"A secret"

Miharu is fiddling with some bamboo leaves as Yoite thinks on that awhile, then changes tactics: "You're gonna 'show me a way out of the dark?' What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say I've got plans for the future. As keeper of the Shinrobansho, I'm destined to be the ruler of Nabari. A lot of people want to use my power to their benefit, or the benefit of their clans. My first duty is to get the jump on those people, before they can get to me."

"And where do I come in?"

"That part is still under debate. I haven't quite decided. But rest assured your help will be crucial to my plan."

"That all sounds...inspiring, but I can't abandon the Kairoshuu. It would mean death. For me and my--...my friend." He's speaking of his Kairoshuu handler, Kazuhiko Yukimi, who he lives with, who argues with him and pesters him, who provides a roof over his head, who even named him.

"I'll protect you. but it won't come to that. I need you to go home, and keep acting normal. If you have any dilemmas, I want you to call me. I promise to answer when I'm not in school." Miharu goes to school in the regular world, which exists side-by-side with the nabari world, although most people don't believe ninjas and their culture still endure.

 _Your optimism must be endless,_ Yoite thinks, but he's happy regardless.

Miharu raises his hands to show Yoite he has made a bracelet out of bamboo stems, large enough to fit around Yoite's hand, and he pulls it over his wrist. "I want you to have this, so you remember I have plans for you."

Staring down at it, Yoite feels unexpectedly grateful, and warmed, but also unsteady, because good feelings like those usually lead to being let down--to shattered hopes and broken families. Yoite's mind continues on that desolate track as he says, "I'm going to let you down, Miharu. I let everyone down."

"I understand you feel that way, but don't worry about letting me down--I won't let you."

 _That makes no sense,_ Yoite thinks, but he doesn't respond.

"So are we clear on this?" Miharu asks.

"I guess," Yoite answers helplessly.

"Good!" Miharu turns a bright grin in his direction, and makes the shape of a small horned animal with his hand. "Do this with your hand," he says.

"What for?" Yoite responds, but does it anyway, his fingertips blackened as if stained by charcoal from using Kira too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoite is so caught off guard by the entire encounter he forgets he was going to fix Miharu's eye.


End file.
